that's you future for you
by That Neph Girl
Summary: Glimpse at what Puck and Sean's future could be.


SEAN

It was that time of year again when to tourist come in and the ocean sings out its deadly song, they're coming and they want blood. I stand on the beach and listen to the roar of men mix with the song of the sea. This year I'm not racing no Now that Corr is mine and I no longer work for Malvern I'm done but I will never leave the sea or the horses. No if I left that then I would not be me. I stand out of the way but people still call to me in greeting and like always I simply stand there and say nothing. Some of the men here I recognize from years prior we shouting over one another bowler hats trying to sell their mounts. Someone came up to me and stood beside me and fallowed my gaze out to the ocean. "It sure is amazing isn't it?" The man said I never looked away frown the waves the sea was calm today surprisingly. It's almost never calm on the first day. I nod in response. "You're Sean Kendrick right?" The man asked. I finally look at him, the man seems to be in his early thirties with short brown hair and is wearing a thick black coat some person from the mainland no doubt.

"Yeah that's me," I say.

"Well Sean Kendrick it is a pleasure to meet you. There is lot of talk about you and these races especially about last year. What happened? What made the 4 year race king lose his edge?" The mainlander questioned me. I didn't want to answer because a lot of people asked me the same question and it was always the same answer one that many voiced for me because the story is so well known. Last year a young girl by the name of Kate Connelly became the first female to ever enter the Scorpio races and won. Beating me, this shocked many who didn't have their ear in the town gossip. Many said that the only reason Kate Connelly won was because I helped her. Now part of that is true I did help Puck but she won those races on her own.

I shrugged "Guess it was just an off year for me," I say hoping it will be enough of response to satisfy him.

The mainlander nodded a look of thought passed over his face but it was quickly broken when a disruptence broke up the crowd as someone shot down the beach on one of the horses pushing everyone back leaving many quite annoyed at the audacity of the rider. But I knew better that rider wanted to make an entrance however I thought there were better ways to go about it. The same horse who had just shot pass came back struggling slightly to keep the water horse in check their identity slowly becoming clear. You could spot the girl in a sea of people in a second with that hair of hers plus she was the only girl hear. "My lord is that really the Kate Connelly?" The mainlander said. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"That it is sir," I say fondly. Watching as Puck handed back the beast and talked to its handler. "There are many things here on the island that amaze men like you, whether it be the peace and quiet of the island the magic pull some feel or just the beautiful women that live here, and Puck is just one of them." I watch as Puck walks over to me her hair windblown and a light shining in her eyes. One that I knew well because it was the same one I had after whenever I road on Corr. "That is one of the ways you're gonna get killed Puck Connelly!" I call to her.

"No it's not!" She called back finally making it to the chalk wall I stood next to. "Cause I know that you'll come and save me before I get anywhere close to dying."

I rolled my eyes and thought the smile that tried to creep on my face. "Keep talking like that and maybe I will the water horses eat you."

The mainlander next to me cleared his throat reminding us that he was still there. "Hello there miss my name is Justin Calloway I would just like to say that it is amazing to meet you and was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked I tensed at the question a glanced at Puck waiting for her answer. She stared at the man, Calloway her brow furrowed then looked at me as if I had the answer then back to Calloway.

"Um I'm sorry sir, but I have plans tonight," Puck said with a small smile trying to be polite.

Calloway nodded in what seemed to be understanding then said. "Then how about tomorrow night?"

"She's telling you to get lost pal," I say no longer interested in the mainlander.

Puck looked at me. "I am not! I am simply politely declining," She said. "Gee Kendrick seems to be as if I'm rubbing off on you." Puck smiled then turned back to Calloway. "But he is right. Get lost." He is shocked then turns to leave us.

I wrap my arm and pull her close burying my face in her hair. "You are a bad influence on me ya know." I say quietly so only Puck can hear. She giggles and squirms slightly trying to free herself but I only tighten my grip. "What are you doing riding around on these things anyway? You've got a horse already."

"Yeah about that," Puck says and pulls out of my embrace so that we stand face to face. I'm slightly confused what's wrong with dove? "Um, how do I say this? Hmmmm." Puck ponders her words. "I think I should just show you." She finally decides. Puck takes my hand a leads me from the beach, people cat calling hooting at us along the way. It's funny how people think that Puck and I are so intimate when in reality we're just two friends who love horses. Two friends who love horses and kiss a lot, but that is beside the point. Once when Puck was if we were a pair she replied with "We're in training." Which was true neither one of us had ever been in a relationship before so slowly we were learning the ropes together and that only made us closer. We walked hand in hand back to Puck's house where her younger brother Finn was parked outside of tinkering with some new toy he had found somewhere. He looked up at us once we got closer then went back to his tinkering no longer interested in our presence.

"Puck what is it that you're showing me?" I ask for the first time since she stated that there was something possible wrong with Dove.

"Just come look," Puck says going into the small stable that Dove lived in. I looked into the horses stable and noticed the slight change in appearance.

"No way," I say in amazement taking note in the slight swell of the mare's belly. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently Corr is the only other she has really been around," Puck stated a wide smile plastered on her face. "So now you see why I was trying out horses."

"Puck this is incredible!" I say with excitement I scoop Puck up in a hug and we both laugh. I set her down and we just stand there and smile at one another. "This is actually happening."

"It is." Puck says softly. She looks so beautiful with her frizzy hair tied back in a ponytail and her green eyes shining. In that moment I could see what she looked like when she was younger and when she was older and it just made her more amazing all the same.

"You are the most wonderful person I know Kate Connelly."

"You're not so bad yourself Sean Kendrick," She replied then closed the distance between our lips. Over the past year Puck and I had shared a variety of kisses. Kisses that were sweet, sad, full of fire, and kisses shared in half sleep state on some of the colder winter nights when Puck and I fell asleep in front of the fire at her house. This one this kiss held hope that this little baby horse growing inside Dove would be something truly Ext ordinary, something that we would both love with all our hearts. The words of George Holly came back to me **.**

" **You'll have a nest of horses outside your window and Puck Connolly in your bed and I'll buy from you instead of Malvern. That's your future for you,"**

And in this moment I could see that being entirely possible.


End file.
